Through It All
by thousandsmore
Summary: A series of short and long Drella drabbles that are the products of late nights, avoiding reality and just too many feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Touch.**

Bennet looked over at her. He noticed the way her soft lips were parted ever so slightly, the peachiness of her cheeks, the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Bella's curls were splayed along the white linen, her floral hairpieces tangled amongst the swirls. Bennet's quivering fingers gently untangled a slightly squashed plum flower piece, and fumbled with the wrinkled petals to bring it back into blossom. He placed the flower on his chest and busied himself with the rest, carefully easing the petals out with his uneasy fingers, aching slightly from the brawl he found himself in not long ago.

With a small bundle of flowers on his chest, Bennet sighed and stretched his fingers, listening to crack and the rough brushing of his palms rubbing together. Bennet looked at her.

Bella let out a soft sigh and turned in her sleep, curling into a loose ball while burying her face in her pillow. The white linen sheet slid down, exposing her bare shoulders, leaving the slightest trace of goose pimples on her skin. Bennet frowned at the thought of Bella getting cold and quietly pulled the cover back over her shoulders, lightly smoothing the wrinkles of fabric down her shoulder with his thumb. Bella quivered, pulling the sheets up to her chin and gently pushed herself back towards Bennet.

Bennet hesitated and he looked at her. Slowly, he shrunk down under covers and edged himself just a little bit closer to Bella; the smallest of gaps between them closed. His breath fluttered the loose strands of Bella's hair and he inhaled her scent, the faint smell of her worn fragrance from yesterday and the subtle essence of lipstick. Bennet listened to Bella's shallow breathing as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her just that little bit closer to him. His arm remained stiff around her, ready to pull himself away if Bella awoke. But she didn't.

Bella could feel his warmth, the arm around her waist and she hid a small smile behind the sheets and sighed. Bennet relaxed and exhaled, his breath tickling the back of Bella's neck and smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Routine

**As promised, another drabble for you guys. Remember, these are a work in progress, just like me, so be kind. **

**Routine**

Bella's eyes fluttered open, still slightly drowsy with sleep. The morning sun glowed behind the thick curtains; a chair held the violet drapes closed, encasing the small room in dark purple dusk. Bella rubbed her eyes as she sat up, her curls falling down her back in a tangle. She looked to her side and found an empty space, the sheets wrinkled from where he had slept.

Bella was used to this. Waking up in the morning, and finding Bennet gone for the day. He would neatly fold her day dress and place it on top his wooden dresser, with her other various garments next to her shawl and a pair of dainty lace gloves. A kettle would be left on the stove, a teacup and saucer on the small kitchen table alongside a tin of crumbly biscuits with a little bowl of any fruit he could find. Bella was touched by Bennet's little gestures, all trying to make her feel at home. Bella often tried to do the same at her own place, like folding his own clothes or making sure he'd have a cup of warm tea before he left.

She heaved herself from the comfort of the bed and moved the chair to the side, letting some light flicker into the room. Bella stretched her slender arms as she padded down the narrow hallway in her cotton nightdress to the small washroom, intending a quick freshen up before she left. She pushed open the door, yawning and jumped when she saw Bennet. He gasped, dropping his razor blade into the basin of warm water on the table top.

'Oh, Bella. It's only you', he exhaled and wiped his brown with the back of his thumb, letting out a small smile. He was in the middle of getting ready for the long day ahead. He wore a striped dress shirt, the buttons completely undone, underneath his open dark grey vest. His left cheek was clear of any signs of shaving cream, while his right was a work in progress.

'Good morning! I-I am so sorry; I'll leave you to it, then.' Bella chattered, making her back way towards the door.

As she turned, she looked at Bennet and noticed something. He worked away on his right cheek slowly, his left arm tucked awkwardly underneath his neck, his pinkie and right ring finger stretched the skin on his cheek as he worked. She noticed the way his three remaining fingers stuck out, all wrapped in thick gauze, slightly speckled with drops of blood. Bennet's brows were furrowed together in concentration, his lips twitched as he sluggishly pulled the razor down his cheek.

'Would you like some help? You seem to be struggling.' Bella asked, making her way towards Bennet, mentally prepared to reject 'no' as an answer. Bennet looked down at the razor blade, his gauzed fingers and smiled sheepishly.

'I'll be careful. I promise you.' Bella said, gently taking the razor blade from his hand and dipping it in the basin of water. Bennet sat down on a wooden stool, his left arm propped up on the table top. Bella bent her head and began carefully shaving off the cream. She worked a bit slowly, terrified of cutting Bennet's skin by accident. She knew how he liked his beard, slightly rough around the chin and jaw line, furry above the lips, just the way she preferred it.

Bella inspected his cheeks for any signs of stubble, and lightly ran her fingers over, checking for any bits she missed out.

'There! Have a look.' she insisted, rinsing off the remains of shaving cream from the blade. Bennet wiped off the reaming daubs of cream on his cheeks with a damp cloth, peering intently into the mirror, smiling.

'Thank you! I couldn't 'ave done a better job, not with this bloody hand', he chuckled, flexing his slightly split knuckles, scrunching up his nose in pain. Bennet looked down at the table top and picked up the bottle of his rum coloured cologne.

'W-would you mind...you don't 'ave too. You've already done –', Bennet started, but Bella took the bottle from his hands and uncorked the top. She knew better than to let Bennet attempt this by himself, his fingers were in enough pain as it was. Bella splashed some onto her hand, rubbed them together and began patting Bennet's cheeks. Bennet couldn't help but smile.

Bella eventually slowed down and ran her soft fingers down his cheek and traced his prickly beard with the tips and gently affectionately pinched his chin. She smiled up at him and moved her head just that little bit closer to his. Their foreheads met and they inhaled, taking in the rum of Bennet's cologne with Bella's soft flowery perfume. He slipped his arms around Bella, pulled her into a hug and smiled into the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a bit, simply content with being together before they parted for the long day ahead.


End file.
